Cattails are popular for use in flower arrangements, taxidermy exhibits, and other decorative or ornamental displays. However, the blossoms of real cattails decay or deteriorate over time. Also, it is difficult to dust real cattail blossoms. Therefore, the use of real cattails is limited.
There have been attempts to make artificial cattails which simulate real cattails, but the artificial products have not been good replicas of authentic cattails. For example, one artificial cattail known to the applicant is made from a pipe-cleaner type material. In this pipe-cleaner artificial cattail, the blossom is formed with soft fleece-like material wrapped on a wire, and the wire is wrapped at the opposite ends of the fleece material to simulate the cattail stem. This artificial cattail does not have a realistic appearance, and is easily deformed into unusual and odd shapes. Therefore, such a pipe-cleaner type artificial cattail is not desirable for people wanting an artificial, yet realistic, product.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an artificial cattail which is realistic and natural in appearance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for making a realistic appearing artificial cattail.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an artificial cattail which is easy and economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an artificial cattail which can be manufactured in miscellaneous colors.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.